


Nyasu's Mission |

by TRNatu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Written pre-Covid-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRNatu/pseuds/TRNatu
Summary: While preparing a holiday surprise for Kiteruguma, Nyasu, Hidoide, Mimikyu, and Sonansu set out on a mission to find Christmas gifts for Musashi and Kojiro. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Team Rocket Alolan Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nyasu's Mission |

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic I wrote last year. Still have little experience writing Christmas-y Pokemon stories so please forgive me and bear with me. 
> 
> Minor note: When I originally wrote this, I had the dialogue for each of the Pokemon colorcoded to represent them speaking in their tongue (Hidoide with purple, Sonansu with light blue, Mimikyu with light yellow, Nuikoguma with pink, etc, etc.). I haven't figured out yet how to get colored text to work on this so for now, I'll be writing their dialogue in italics. 
> 
> With that all out of the way, please enjoy. :)

[spoiler]Index for mentioned

Sakaki-Giovanni 

Sunnygo-Corsola 

Mebukijika-Sawsbuck

Hagiigishiri-Bruxish 

Mimirol-Buneary"[/spoiler]

**Nyasu's Mission**

There was a feeling of joy throughout the islands as the Christmas festivities carried throughout Alola. No matter where you went, you couldn’t escape the holiday spirit, not even in Melemele’s forest where the most dangerous Pokémon in Alola lived.

Nyasu sat at the front of Kiteruguma’s den, watching as Kojiro hung up lights while Musashi gently ran her hands through her doll’s hair, ridding it of any tangles. Nuikoguma was trying to help Kojiro with the lights but it kept getting tangled up in them instead.

It wasn’t often the holiday was like this for them; usually it was just like any other day, working for Sakaki-sama, trying to find a warm, safe place to spend the night, sharing the precious little food they had for each other, maybe a small gift exchange if they had enough (that last one was pretty rare). That wasn’t even taking into account the Christmases they’d had before they joined the Rocket Gang; cold, lonely, hungry, even traumatic in some cases. Nowadays they didn’t have to worry about that stuff thanks to Kiteruguma. It was only right they surprised her with-

“ _Hey, let me out of here!_ ” Nuikoguma cried from under the tangles. Kojiro knelt down and unwrapped it from the lights. Nuikoguma angrily waved its arms up and down.

“It’s saying, ‘this is really hard’, meow,” Nyasu translated.

“Not really. If you just hold this end against the wall, it would be a big help,” said Kojiro. Nuikoguma did as it was told. “That’s it.”

“You really think Kiteruguma will like this,” Musashi asked.

“Of course. When Kiteruguma sees this, she will be _kiterugrinning_!”

Nyasu rolled his eyes as the two humans laughed at Kojiro’s awful joke. Beside him, Sonansu was smiling just as widely as the humans were, Hidoide was staring at Kojiro with intense burning love, and Mimikkyu was pacing the ground as usual.

“ _Looks like they’ll be busy._ ” He nudged Sonansu and Hidoide and gestured towards the doorway. Hidoide tugged on Mimikkyu’s tail to get his attention and the four headed outside.

“So have you figured out what you want to get Musashi and Kojiro, meow?” Nyasu asked.

“ _Pikachu‘s head on a platter!_ ” Mimikkyu declared, blue flames surrounding him instantly.

Nyasu shivered. “Let’s try something more simple, meow. Hidoide?”

“ _One of those little plants with the red berries that Kojiro-sempai and I can kiss under, confess our love, maybe even more..,_ ” Hidoide said happily, blushing deeply.

“Okay…” said Nyasu, more than a little disturbed. “Sonansu?”

“I don’t need to. I already got mine,” Sonansu said simply.

Nyasu face planted. “Already?!”

“ _You don’t?_ ”

“I’m working on it, meow!” Nyasu looked back at the two humans. Kojiro was watching Musashi with affection as she went back to stroking her doll’s hair humming to herself, so deep he didn’t seem to notice when he accidentally dropped the string of lights. There was a sound akin to a light wind as lights came tumbling from the ladder rungs and fell to the ground, ensnaring the two in a net of rainbow lights.

Nyasu felt himself smile as he watched his two closest friends try to disentangle themselves. “They deserve to have a great Christmas this year and I’m going to make sure of it, meow. And you all are going to help me, meow.”

Sonansu saluted loyally, Hidoide chimed her name, and Mimikkyu cocked his head with a small creak.

\---

“ _Are you sure Musashi wouldn’t like a bowl of Pikachu’s blood?_ ” Mimikkyu asked.

“I’m sure, meow,” Nyasu said, his face a dark blue.

“ _But if someone were to get that for me, I would be ecstatic. I’m certain Musashi would love it too._ ”

“ _Why don’t you try something small like chocolate, flowers, oh, Sunnygo branches were popular among my friends!_ ” Hidoide offered from atop Sonansu’s head.

“ _Small..._ "

As the Pokémon walked the sidewalks of Hau’oli City, Nyasu looked at the small amount of yen in his paw. He could have sworn they had much more the last time he’d checked. Maybe Musashi had gone on one of her shopping sprees again.

It was times like this he wished Mini-Nyasu was still alive. Nyasu felt his blood grow hot as he thought of her death at the hands of the blasted Alolan Nyasu. His claws slid out as he fought back a growl. “ _Don’t think about it, this is supposed to be a happy time._ ”

Suddenly Mimikkyu whirled around, glowing a fiery blue, his eyes glittering. With a screech, Mimikkyu rushed toward a large mall.

“Hey wait!” Nyasu shouted after him. Atop of Sonansu’s head, Hidoide sighed tiredly.

Nyasu and Sonansu followed after him until they entered a courtyard with a gigantic Santa hat Pikachu balloon sitting in the middle of it. In front of it was a sign that read in large letters, “ **Please Do Not Jump!** ” Mimikkyu was looking around the place excitedly but not in the “I’ll burn this place down to kill Pikachu” way, the happy way with his tail wagging. 

“ _What is this place, Mimikkyu?_ ” asked Hidoide.

“ _This is a special place! Musashi and I… we did a lot together here._ ” Mimikkyu looked at a bench near the Pikachu balloon.

“Ah I see, meow,” said Nyasu. He looked around, reading the signs. “ _Maybe I can find what I’m looking for somewhere in the mall._ ”

“ _I know what I want to get Musashi. It won’t be as great as a lucky Pikachu foot but it’s small, like you said Hidoide._ ”

“ _Right! I’ll come with you! There must be something great for Kojiro-sempai here, especially if this place makes you so happy!_ ” Hidoide hopped off Sonansu’s head and followed after Mimikkyu.

“Uh Sonansu, you better go with them, meow. I have to get something from the inside of the mall and I don’t trust them to be by themselves, meow,” said Nyasu.

“ _You got it!_ ”

As Sonansu followed the other two, Nyasu rushed into the mall until he found something perfect; a sign up for a bottle cap hunt. “ _Kojiro will love this!_ ” Nyasu ran into the sign-up room. It was a long line but it would be worth it.

\---

“ _So how are we supposed to get anything here without that yen stuff that Musashi and Kojiro-sempai use all the time?_ ” asked Hidoide.

“ _A little trick Nyasu and I have figured out. Watch this._ ” Sonansu waddled in front of the malasada stand.

“Oh hello little guy, are you lost?” asked the young lady working at the stand. Sonansu whirled around, saluting and proudly shouting it’s name. “Well, aren’t you cute. Here, since it’s Christmas...” The lady gave Sonansu a malasada. “Enjoy.” Sonansu thanked the lady and went back to Mimikkyu and Hidoide.

“ _Tada!_ ”

“ _That’s what we have to do?_ ”

“ _Indeed._ ”

Mimikkyu stared at the stand for a moment. There were multiple better ways he could think of to get what he wanted but...

“ _Alright, I’ll do it!_ ” Mimikkyu sighed. He crawled over in front of the stand and looked at the lady, cocking his disguise’s head. Trying to make his voice as innocent and cute sounding as possible, he squeaked, “Me me… Mimikkyuu...Kyu!” 

The lady squealed instantly. “Why, aren’t you the most adorable little thing! Where’s your trainer, little guy?” Mimikkyu squeaked some more and started gesturing with his shadowy limbs, forming a heart with the fingers then placing the limbs on his stomach. “I see. Here you go, bring these to your trainer.” Mimikkyu took hold of the bag, thanked the lady, and went back to Sonansu.

“ _That was the most humiliating thing I’ve ever done! I just hope Musashi likes it_ ,” he said with a huff.

“ _I’m going to try it too. Shouldn’t be too hard, Kojiro-sempai says I’m cute. Let’s see, where are the plants?_ ”

Hidoide wandered around the courtyard away from the others, looking for green and red. She found green but they weren’t plants, they were just drapes and streamers. She found red but they weren’t the small berries she was thinking of, it was all just ribbons and drapes and banners. There were these pretty red flowers with big green leaves and a nice sized stem but they weren’t those special little bundles of berries that put people in the romantic, kissy mood.

Hidoide began to turn away from the flowers when a sparkle caught her eye. There, on top of a table was a golden glint. Hidoide hopped onto the table with interest. Along the table were many small pins, painted in various shades of gold, silver, and pinkish-gold. Each of them had little designs that had been carved onto them then painted with the utmost care; images that varied from Delibirds to snowflakes to Mebukijika and jingle bells.

Hidoide admired them all for a moment when one in particular caught her eye. It was a gold pin decorated with a single red rose etched on the top. The spiral had been made perfectly, the petals were all in place, even two small leaves peered out from behind the flower’s bulb. It was perfect! Not only were roses the flowers of love but Hidoide knew how much Kojiro liked roses, often to the point of carrying one around for his dashingly handsome and wicked aesthetic. Hidoide delicately picked it up as if it would break at the slightest touch.

“You really like them, huh?”

Hidoide jumped as she took notice of the man sitting behind the table. He was watching her with something much like amusement.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He settled back down and looked at the pins proudly. “I made all these myself. My wife and I, this was our special thing. We would spend our evenings making these, talking about the day's events, all until the sun rose." The man's face fell. "Or should I say, that was our thing. That one you’re holding right now, it was her favorite.”

Hidoide felt her heart sink and looked down at the pin guiltily. Could she really take this pin, something that meant so much to this man?

The man noticed the look on her face. “Huh? No don’t worry, that isn’t hers, just the pattern’s her favorite. I always keep her pin in my pocket, close to my heart... You can have that one if you want it.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Of course. You really seem to like it. Perhaps you have someone special you’d like to give it to.”

“ _I do. Thank you so much, sir!_ ”

“Ah, think nothing of it. You’re very welcome.” The man petted Hidoide’s head, carefully avoiding her spikes and sent her on her way.

“ _I’ll have to see that guy again at some point, if only to pay him back_ ,” she thought.

She was quite a distance from the table when a large paw stomped into her path, pulling Hidoide out of her blissful thoughts. She slowly looked up the leg to see a large gray feline staring down it’s nose at her. Hidoide bared her teeth. She knew what this thing was all too well; a Persian. Hidoide had seen and encountered several of them back when she was a wild Pokémon, usually harassing her fellow Hidoide and Water types. They usually backed off after a poison filled sting but they could be a real danger if one didn’t know how to deal with them. Hidoide also noted with contempt that this particular one was a female.

“ _Well well, what have we here? A little hagfish far beyond the sea. What’s a delicious little snack like you doing here on my turf?_ ” The Persian licked her lips.

“ _Back off feline! I know how to use these. If you give me reason, I’ll happily make your face as puffed up as it looks_ ,” Hidoide growled, raising her toxin filled spikes menacingly.

To her satisfaction, the Persian stepped back a bit. Her eyes narrowed as they caught the small pin glinting in the sun. “ _What have we got here? A shiny thing. Tell you what hagfish, if you give me the shiny, I’ll let you go without any trouble_ ,” the cat purred, sitting comfortably on her haunches.

Hidoide stiffened at the mere thought. “ _No! This is for Kojiro-sempai! I’m not giving it to some snob!_ ”

It was the Persian’s turn to stiffen. She lashed her tail with growing annoyance. She didn’t like prey that talked back...but then again, they were often fun to play around with. “ _A sempai ey? Who is this oh so wondrous sempai? I don’t see him around anywhere._ ”

Hidoide growled. “ _That’s none of your business!_ " If this vile cat thought she would take her man, she had another thing coming!

"But _I want to know more, hagfish! I mean, why would anybody want anything to do with something as ugly as you?_ ” the Persian mewed.

That was it! This feline was going down! Hidoide spat a glob of sludge right in the Persian’s face. The cat reared with a yowl, nearly falling over. She managed to regain her footing and glared full forcedly at Hidoide. 

“ _That does it! You’re seafood, hagfish!_ ” she hissed. The gem on its forehead began to glow a bright cobalt blue.

“ _Bring it on, you spoiled Hagigishiri!_ ” Hidoide brandished her tentacles.

\---

Nyasu tapped his foot impatiently. The guy in front of him was taking forever! Boredly, he cast a glance out the window… and almost fell over! Hidoide was being confronted by a large gray feline. The shape of its body, the way it carried itself felt familiar. It whipped it’s broad face around. Nyasu almost did a double take.

“ _It’s my two least favorite Pokémon wrapped in one pelt!_ ” He felt his fur prick as he watched it talk to Hidoide, looking down it’s nose at her. He could almost hear it’s snide voice mocking her. His claws slipped out, itching to teach it and every snobby feline a lesson. Nyasu turned around and looked at the line behind him. If he left it now, he wouldn’t have any chance of getting this for Kojiro before the day ended and he still needed to get Musashi something.

He looked back out the window. Hidoide had just used Sludge Bomb but the Persian wasn’t backing down. A beam of light left the Persian’s forehead but Hidoide dodged the attack and hopped into the air, attacking with Spike Cannon. Nyasu cast another glance at the sign-up desk then rushed out of the room. He knew Kojiro would be more upset if he let Hidoide get hurt. Besides someone needed to take the snobs down a peg and even taking down one would be exhilarating.

By the time he’d gotten out of the mall, Hidoide had been smacked to the ground. The Persian lunged at Hidoide, its teeth bared.

  
“ _No…_ ” Nyasu ran faster, remembering from the one that lead his old pack how lethal a Persian could be.

Sonansu beat him there, glowing brightly. The Persian bounced off of his body and was sent flying into the Pikachu balloon. The Persian moved so fast, it popped a hole into and disappeared inside the giant Pikachu. There was a loud rush of air as the balloon slowly deflated.

“ _You alright?_ " Sonansu asked Hidoide.

“ _I’m okay. I had that stupid cat right where I wanted him! Ugly hagfish, my spikes!_ ”

“ _You dropped this._ ” Mimikkyu held out something to her, something that sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

“ _Thank you, Mimikkyu!_ ” Hidoide said cheerfully.

There was a loud growl as the Persian ripped itself out of the balloon Pikachu and charged forward.

“ _Hold this for me, Sonansu!_ ” Mimikkyu passed a bag to Sonansu as it crawled up and bashed the Persian with his stick tail.

The Persian staggered back from the blow… then laughed, it’s face wearing an expression Nyasu was all too familiar with from Alolan Nyasu and Sakaki’s Persian. “ _How cute, another ragged creature, pretending it’s cute. Sorry tatters, I prefer to eat regular Pikachu. At least it’s more presentable_ ,” it ( _she_ ) drawled.

For a brief moment, Mimikkyu’s eyes looked down and Nyasu felt a twinge of empathy for his teammate before the eyes flashed brighter than ever before. Mimikkyu rushed forward in a blaze of blue flames and soon he and Persian disappeared in a cloud of dust.

“Get them Mimikkyu!” Nyasu cheered.

The dust cleared as Mimikkyu jumped out of it to dodge the Persian’s claws. The Persian clawed repeatedly at Mimikkyu but a shadowy limb lunged out from under Mimikkyu’s disguise at Persian’s front legs, knocking her off balance. Mimikkyu seized the opportunity and jumped forward, covering Persian’s head under his disguise.

“ _On second thought, that might have been a little too much_ ,” said Sonansu as wide eyed as a Sonansu could be, turning a dark blue. 

Mimikkyu hopped off of the big cat and the Persian fell to the ground. Nyasu looked at the body with growing horror. “ _Is that how I look when I’m..._ ”

Mimikkyu turned around, pleased with himself. “ _Who’s the better of us now!_ ” After kicking dirt on the body, he went back to the others when…

“ _It’s back!_ ” Hidoide shouted. Mimikkyu turned around. The Persian pushed herself to her paws and growled.

“Nine lives,” said Nyasu with a grimace.

“ _Hold this for me, Sonansu!_ ” Hidoide passed the shiny thing to Sonansu, leapt into the air, and sent a Spike Cannon at the Persian. The spikes kept on striking her until Hidoide got close enough to clamp onto her head. A cloud of purple surrounded them and Hidoide jumped off. The Persian stumbled around, looking worse than Musashi and Kojiro when they got tipsy, her fur a light purple.

“ _I don’t think you deserved that. I usually only give it to Kojiro-sempai, it’s our special thing you see. It shouldn’t be given to a nasty cat like you_ ,” said Hidoide, sticking out her tongue.

The Persian managed to regain her balance and glared at the group. Even in her poisoned state, her eyes swished back and forth as if trying to decide which of them was going to die first. Claws outstretched and fangs bared, the Persian lunged. Before Nyasu knew what he was doing, he threw himself at the Persian and latched onto one of her back legs, his claws sinking in, hanging on tight as she reared, but before he could do any real damage, he felt the Persian grab the scruff of his neck in her teeth and toss him at the others.

“ _Nyasu, are you okay?_ ” asked Sonansu. He helped Nyasu to his feet.

“Thanks Sonansu.” Nyasu became aware that the Persian was staring at him as if his head just exploded. “What’s with you, meow?”

“ _What… are you…_ ” The Persian shook her head and resumed her snobbish look. She looked even more like them up close. It was then Nyasu realized why this Alolan Persian seemed so familiar; it was the same one that gave his honcho trouble.

“ _Makes sense the leader of this group is as big of a mess as the rest of them. Even worse, he’s a freak._ ”

The word echoed inside Nyasu. He felt his fur stand on end, his blood boil. He heard his heart beat like a drum inside his ears. His vision went red and the next thing Nyasu knew, he was standing in a different spot, his claws outstretched and sharp.

 _“Woah…_ ”

Nyasu turned around and saw the Persian was lying unconscious, claw marks slashed over her face and across her entire right side. Sonansu, Hidoide, and Mimikyu stared wide eyed. “ _Did I really just…_ ”

Mimikkyu whistled appreciatively and clapped with his shadowy limbs. “ _That was fantastic! I didn’t know you could do something like that, Nyasu! You’ll have to teach me how to do that for the next time I see Pikachu!_ ”

Nyasu found himself smiling and looked down at the fainted Persian. “That’ll teach you, you snobby, pampered, happiness destroying Persian, meow!” he cheered.

Persian’s tail flicked and Nyasu jumped behind Sonansu. She slowly rose to her paws looking at her greatly disheveled self before she looked at them. Her expression suddenly turned into one of pure terror. Flattening her ears, the Persian lowered herself and backed away, her tail between her legs.

Nyasu laughed proudly. “That’s what you get for messing with the Rocket Gang, meow! Huh?” Nyasu noticed the shadow looming over them and looked up. Kiteruguma was standing over them, watching the Persian disappear.

“Oh hey Kiteruguma, meow.” Nyasu’s ears flattened as it occurred to him what this meant. “Thanks for showing up but I have some business to take care of and-“

Without another word, Kiteruguma scooped up the Pokémon quartet and leapt into the air, bouncing along buildings, trees, until finally she landed in front of the den. Musashi and Kojiro rushed out of the den at the sound of the impact, a wire of lights wrapped around Musashi’s hair and Kojiro’s left leg.

“Oh, you’re back!” said Musashi flustered. Then she looked at the four. “And you’ve already found them.”

“Where were you? You had us worried sick,” demanded Kojiro.

Hidoide leapt out of Kiteruguma’s grasp and into Kojiro’s arms. Kojiro instantly reached out to catch her. “ _For you!_ ” Hidoide said cheerfully, holding out the rose pin.

“Aww, is this for me?” Kojiro examined the pin happily. “It's really pretty. Thank you. I have something for you as well.” Hidoide blushed scarlet.

When Kiteruguma set them all down, Sonansu rushed into the tree while Mimikkyu slowly crawled up to Musashi.

“What’s up with him?” asked Musashi, looking in the direction Sonansu went. Mimikkyu creaked impatiently. Musashi looked down at him. He held out the bag to her, looking away.

“ _Merry Christmas, Musashi. It’s not a Pikachu tail but I think you’ll like it alright._ ”

She looked at him with surprise but took it and opened the bag. “What’s this… Malasadas? ...Wait, this bag… it’s the same…Mimikkyu…” She looked down at Mimikkyu. Mimikkyu looked back up at her and Nyasu could tell he was smiling inside that rag.

“ _At least some of us succeeded today_ ,” Nyasu thought as he watched how happy Mimikkyu and Hidoide were.

Musashi was smiling back at Mimikkyu when Kiteruguma began to enter the den. Musashi rushed in front of her. “Uh hey Kiteruguma, I just remembered there, there was a, uh, a-” Before Musashi could say anything more, Kiteruguma picked her and Kojiro up and ran into the den. Nyasu followed curiously.

Shiny rainbow lights had been carefully strung all over the den like an Itomaru web. Right in the center, the lights had been weaved together to write, “Merry Christmas Kiteru”

“ _Surprise Mama!_ ” Nuikoguma cheered throwing its arms up, tangled in a messy knot of lights that trailed from the _u_.

There was a moment of silence as Kiteruguma took the sight in.

“Well, that went fantastically,” Musashi muttered.

“KIIIII!!!!” Kiteruguma took hold of Nuikoguma and pulled all three of them into a hug.

“She loves it,” said Nyasu smiling.

“Gl-glad you’re...you’re happy Kiteruguma… Do you think you-you can put... us down?” grunted Kojiro. Kiteruguma let go of Musashi and Kojiro. The two collapsed, breathing heavily.

\---

“ _I’m ready_ ,” chimed Hidoide, holding her tentacles over her eyes.

Kojiro nervously held out a piece of bark. On it was a necklace made out of seaweed and a single Sunnygo branch. “Okay, you can look now.”

Hidoide removed her tentacles with excitement and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she stared at the small item in her trainer’s palm.

“I couldn’t afford the necklace you wanted in the store so I tried to make something close to it with a horn I found on the beach. It’s not very classy but…” said Kojiro rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“ _I LOVE YOU, KOJIRO!_ ” Hidoide jumped up and clamped onto Kojiro’s head. Nyasu shook his head as the sound of Hidoide poisoning him rang through the hollow. “ _Thank you, Kojiro._ ”

“Yyyou’rrrre wweelcome, Hiiidoide. I’m glaaad you… liiiked it,” slurred Kojiro. He fell over, Hidoide hugging his head with hearts all around her.

Meanwhile Mimikkyu was ripping at the wrapping paper that had little Pikachu all over them. He then held up a yellow rag decorated with marker and a pair of Pikachu ears. He stared at the disguise for a few seconds. It was an inch bigger than his and the marker was a bit messier.

“Now that we can do Z-Moves, I figured you could use one made out of a stronger material. Especially since your current one is starting to wear thin from the last Snuggly-Time. I tried to keep it as close as I could to the original since I know how important to you it is,” said Musashi casually. Mimikkyu looked at her joyfully, his tail wagging.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s test it out!” Mimikkyu ran into a dark corner of the hideout to put the new disguise on.

“And Sonansu here’s yours.”

But before Musashi could turn around to get Sonansu’s present, Sonansu shoved something wrapped in flimsy bark in her face, grinning happily. Musashi took it and gently unwrapped it. She gasped.

“So-Sonansu…” In her hand were two small dolls crookedly carved out of wood hand in hand. The one on the left was big, short, and bulbous, the one on the right was tall with a long crooked curl at the end of the doll’s head. “D-did you make this for me?”

“ _I did! Do you like it?_ ”

Musashi threw her arms around Sonansu. “Thank you, my friend,” she whispered, so faintly Nyasu nearly missed it. Sonansu blushed happily, wagging his happy faced tail.

Nyasu smiled as he watched his friends then turned around, disappointed at himself for his failure. After a while, he heard Musashi and Kojiro approach him with their hands behind their back.

“We have something for you as well,” said Kojiro.

“I appreciate the effort guys, but I don’t deserve it, meow. My genius plan failed. I wanted you to have a good Christmas but it… well I-”

“Would you just turn around?!” Musashi snapped impatiently.

Nyasu turned around and in their hands sat...

“Mini Nyasu!” Nyasu leapt up and hugged it. He took a step back to inspect it; you could hardly tell it had been broken...unless... “H-how did you…”

“It wasn’t easy. Musashi and I had to work multiple shifts and even then, it took most of our earnings,” said Kojiro.

“So you better not break it,” Musashi added firmly.

Nyasu gently set Mini Nyasu down and leapt through the air, tackling his humans in a hug. “Thank you.” He felt two hands wrap around him, felt them rustle his fur.

Kiteruguma appeared in front of the doorway with a “guu”, sending a shadow over the the group. “What’s up Kiteruguma, meow?” asked Nyasu. Kiteruguma picked up Nuikoguma and put it on her shoulder.

“I guess we’re going somewhere,” said Kojiro.

Kiteruguma picked each of the Rocket Gang up and left the tree hollow. She looked around then ran to the right.

“Well this is a change. Usually we’re being brought back here,” said Musashi.

The world outside the hollow had turned dark and cold since they’d last been out. Nyasu shivered, felt his fur prick from the chill. He hadn’t known it was possible for Melemele to be this cold. The countless trees above cast shadows over them as Kiteruguma moved silently and quickly through the black stretch of forest. The only sounds that could be heard were the singing of the other inhabitants of the woods, the gentle faraway music from Hau’oli City, and Nuikoguma asking every few minutes if they were there yet.

Eventually Kiteruguma left the forest but she didn’t stop. The sky was clear, allowing the stars and moon to stand as the center of attention. Nyasu stared at the moon, looking at the Mimirol pattern on it, wondering how the pattern had gotten there, admiring the roundness of the moon, wondering why it was round, until Kiteruguma leapt into the air. She hopped along the ground, over trees, on upward slopes, until she reached the top of a tall hill. Nyasu shivered again; it felt even colder up here.

“This must be the highest point on Melemele,” exclaimed Kojiro.

Kiteruguma let go of them and sat down, looking. The world was as endless as the sky, dark and filled with beautiful lights everywhere one looked. Up here was a swirl of stars in a patch of dark cerulean, down there was another swirl of stars with every color of the rainbow in the pitch black and in between, stars and lights scattered randomly in all sorts of formations and colors until Nyasu couldn’t even tell the earth or the sky apart.

Nyasu sat down to look at it all and he heard Musashi and Kojiro do the same. There seemed to be even more lights above now, more dots of silver and now speedy dashes of yellow and orange and white and blue and below more and more rainbow lights blinked into existence. His mouth fell open in silence at the beauty. Even the steady frost coming from every breath put him at ease.

When he was able to tear his gaze away from the sight, he saw Kojiro on his right holding Hidoide in his lap, pointing out the constellations, and Musashi on his right, sharing the malasadas with Mimikkyu and Sonansu. Behind him was Kiteruguma, holding the child she thought she’d lost forever close in her arms.

Nyasu felt his heart fill with warmth for his family as he curled into a ball and looked out at the horizon, wondering what awaited them next.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone :)


End file.
